Chisato Nakagawa
Chisato Nakagawa is the Vice Captain of the 9th Division_ . She is also a member of the Seireitei Security Force. Appearance Chisato is slightly smaller than the average woman, standing at 5”8. She has grown her hair out in the past 3 years and wears it either in a ponytail or just loosly at a length just past her shoulder her bangs still cover her eyes when her head is tilted down. She has a slight tan to her skin tone and a small scar that runs from her left ear to her shoulder. She wears a shihakusho that now only goes down to her mid thigh and has added a small armguard wrapped in a light blue cloth that covers her right shoulder. There cloth runs covers her arm and part of her back in a sort of half cape (Smililar to Isshin). She has a very kind smile that is quick to calm down her friends. Her eyes seem to smile with her mouth except during combat when they change from a deeper blue and become pale and cold. Her breath is always visible as though it were very cold outside regardless of the temperature around her. Personality Chisato is a very calm and collected individual in her mid-twenties (She's actually 230 years old). She sometimes has difficulty separating duty and her own personal feelings, especially when her friends may be in danger. She prefers relaxing and has a habit of moving around and fidgeting whenever she speaks with people. This offsets her complete stillness in combat where she prefers to stand her ground and wait for her opponent to make a mistake. She enjoys social gatherings and has a tendency to enjoy sake just a little bit too much often revealing details she probably shouldn't while drinking. History Making her way through the Academy and having above average intelligence, Chisato delayed the day where she would have to join the Goetei 13 and remained as an instructor’s assistant for four additional years. She was often used by the instructors for sparring demonstrations as she showed a particular affinity for defensive fighting. This made her the ideal choice for students to have a sparring partner to practice offensive styles on as she was rarely struck in combat. There was an incident at the academy where a combat exercise with another instructor got heated to the point where her impressive guard was broken and she suffered an almost lethal wound across the neck and shoulder (which was almost severed). Fortunately she received medical attention in time and was only left with the scar that ran up the left side of her neck. She ceased all contact with the other instructor and decided to join the Goetei 13 a month later after hearing about the shortage of soldiers since the recent attack. Her goal now is to find a Captain with whom will help her grow stronger so that she may fulfill her eventual goal of Captaining her own Division some day. 9th Division Chisato joined the 9th Division upon entry to the Gotei 13. After being tested by Captain Yamashita she was granted the vacant 3rd Seat and became the only seated officer of the Division until Marju Raiki was granted the lieutenant spot a short time later. She has trained extensively under Marju since their Captain fell ill and after an altercation with her former friend Luke Vegas, he taught her the art of Shunpo. She spars with her Vice Captain often and has improved her Kido greatly during their training. Time Skip During the time skip Chisato spent a great deal of time training with her Zanpakuto. She went through a short period where communication became difficult with Toketsukadori but after seeking the aid of Captain Takeshi she perfect her ability to perform Jinzen and has since grown much closer to her Toketsukadori. Chisato herself spent a great deal of time training and sparring with her Vice Captain Marju Raiki in order to improve her own abilities. She has increased the proficiency of her Shunpo as well as benifiting from an increase to her Zanjutsu skills as well as seeing an increase in her reiatsu. Personality wise Chisato has matured slightly and while she still feels the overwhelming need to prove herself to those around her, she has relaxed slightly and even developed a small sense of humor. Post Time Skip Chisato has grown far stronger since the end of the timeskip. She has worked hard on increasing her swordsmanship and her reistsu in the hopes of filling one of the Vice Captain slots that remain open. She started a relationship with her mentor, Marju and is currently living with him in his house. She's become further relaxed in terms of being around other people which has helped her relationship with Marju. Chisato has been taking a much more active role in the Seireitei, participating in numerous missions in both the human world and the Seireitei She has developed an inferiority complex, especially when fighting alongside Marju and those stronger than her and is constatnly concerned about being a burden. After a long conversation with Captain Yamashita she learned how to handle these issues and is doing a little better mentally. After several months of comfort she again begun having issues with her zanpakto. Toketsukadori claimed she had gotten too comfortable and she has since been focusing on other areas of training to avoid the subject. She has taken the time to improve her previously basic Kido skills as well as her swordsmanship. Marju's recent and sudden departure from the Division took her by surprise and she had been slightly depressed since. She been doing her best to hide it but she has been less visible around the Seireitei since. She has also taken to drinking a lot more than she should. Vice Captain of the 9th A few months after Marju left the Division Chisato finally worked up the nerve to go ask Captain Ritsu to be considered for the open Vice Captain slot. She went in and confidently explained why she felt she was ready and Yamashita gave her a condition if he was to give her the position. Finally revealing to her his affliction of Koilanthropy and making her promise that if he should lose control of himself that she would prevent him from harming anyone, even if she had to kill him. Chisato accepted the position and has begun training hard, believing that though with time she could mentally prepare herself to do what must be done, she didn't believe she was physically capable of killing her Captain at her current skill level. Zanpakuto Shikai: Toketsukadori (Dancer on the Frozen River) Release Command: Chill Toketsukadori's sealed for is a standard katana with a guard that takes the shape of a six pointed snowflake. It has light blue fabri that wraps around the hilt and a darker blue sheath. When released Toketsukadori takes the for of a glaive. The glaive possesses a limited ability to manipulate ice. The blade of the glaive is made of ice and on the opposite end there is a six inch spike made of ice. When released snow continuously falls from the blade and spike, the more Chisato is wounded, the more snow falls. Chisato uses a very defensive form of fighting. She twirls and spins her glaive and evades or deflects attacks instead of exerting herself by straight out blocking them. She uses Toketsukadori's defensive techniques to buy time and waits for her opponent to make a mistake. Her main tactic is to defend, observe and buy time until she has an opening to finish her enemy off with her above average skill with a blade. Bankai: Kokoro Toketsu (Frozen Heart) Chisato's Bankai, Kokoro Toketsu, freezes her heart along with all the blood in her body to sub-zero temperatures. Chisato's reiatsu becomes exceptionally cold and being near her in Bankai for even short periods of time can cause severe frostbite. Physical Changes The activation of Bankai changes Chisato's physical appearance. Small patches of ice form where she steps and she appears to be at the center of a small snow cloud that constantly snows above her. She also now wears a pair of fuzzy white earmuffs. Zanpakuto Changes Her zanpakto also undergoes some physical changes, most importantly the addition of a second blade. The spearhead end of her glaive develops a much larger shard of blackened ice the size of a long sword. This section can be removed and is connected by a chain of ice that gradually turns from black to the standard blue. The chain can be retracted at will but does not extend far enough to make attacks out of melee range. The chain can also be broken but will reform a few turns later, provided the long sword is sheathed. The final physical change is that her ice takes on an unnatural looking black color, but still remains transparent. Awaiting Approval Spirit Toketsukadori takes the form of a man who appears to heavily scarred by frostbite. He has white hair and a white beard. Always in the inner world he carries the released version of himself. He usually only weilds the glaive in one hand, except on the odd occasion that Chisato and he have fought. He speaks in a low growling voice and rarely says more than five or six words at a time. Inner World Toketsukadori's inner world is a snowy landscape with a massive wall that runs as far as the eye can see. The wall itself appears to be made of jagged ice and rising high into the snowy clouds. there is a river that runs perpendicular to the wall and passes under a fairly large portcullased gate. The depth of the river varies but usually it is no more than 1-2 feet deep. When Toketsukadori is present the river freezes and the temperature drops. Chisato is normally unaffected by the cold temperatures unless Toketsukadori is angry, or she attempts to visit in a weakened state. The level of the clouds on the wall are also lower when Toketsukadori is angry with her. Chisato once tried scaling the wall, believing she could unlock additional powers at the top, but discovered that it extended almost endlessly, no matter how high she got. Shikai Abilities Kanki Odori (Frost Dance) When the blade is spinning and for blocking and deflecting attacks Toketsukadori can leave lines of ice behind it to form small walls. These walls vary in thickness and can be used in rapid succession to block incoming attacks. They can also be used to stall an opponent and they must be navigated around or to wear opponents out as even though they are not too difficult to break through (depending on thickness) the opponent must expend energy to do so. Thicker walls are more taxing on the user. If timed right this ability may also be able to trap the blade, or body parts of slower opponents (HOH less than 4 below Chisato) Kanki Gusoku (Frost Armor) Toketsukadori is extremely cold to the touch. Although Chisato is physically used to it, it doesn’t stop a hard layer of frost from spreading up her arms and across her body the longer she fights with it. It forms an armor that reduces damage she takes from physical wounds as well as any ice or water based Kido. The frost is also painful for anyone else to touch hurting anyone who connects with unarmed attacks. Since the cost of the ability is low, damage taken by those who touch it is also minimal. It takes about a full minute of fighting for the armor to completely cover the wielder. The frost is also able to temporarily freeze over minor wounds but it is more taxing when used this way. To clarify it does not heal, just temporarily stops bleeding and numbs pain. Musei Yuki Arashi (The Silent Snowstorm) Chisato can manipulate the snow that falls off the blade of her glaive during release. She can use this ability to directed the snowflakes as at a short to medium range. Enemies hit by them suffer small wounds on contact with the flakes. They becomes harder and more taxing to manipulate the further away from Chisato they get. Bankai Abilities Witiko Tousou (Iquan Frostbite) Iquan Frostbite is an ability that allows Chisato to supercool her frost armor to sub zero temperatures. It repairs any current damage to her armor The air in her immediate vicinity becomes so cold that anyone caught in the blast receives severe frostbite and damage to their nerves, possibly resulting in reduced movement or fighting ability. This ability can be used to negate her armors weakness to fire when pulsed, depending on how her reiatsu stacks up against her opponents. This ability is more taxing the longer she keeps it on for. Awaiting Approval Powers Defensive Fighting Specialist: Chisato has long focused on a defensive stlye of fighting that is designed to wear down her opponent and allow her to wait for the right oppertunity to strike. This style is most effective in Shikai when she can spin her glaive to deflect incoming attacks without expending energy by full out blocking them. Her shikai also boosts her defensive abilities through the abilities it grants her. Basic Kido: Chisato can perform Bakudo up to 40. She can only perform a few select Hado but still not with as much strength as her Bakudo. She has become very adept at Bakudo #23 Kōseki Hiheki, being able to cast it at a higher level thanks to her cold reiatsu. Reiatsu: Chisato's reiatsu gives of a slight chill. Due to the ice nature of her Zanpakto she is mostly unaffected by cold temperatures. It's her reiatsu that causes her breath to be visible in as though it were cold outside. She is unaffected by all but the most extreme cold temperatures. Shunpo: Chisato can perform shunpo. While her speed is still only that of a basic shunpo her reiatsu causes her to leave behind a small cloud of snowflakes when she uses Shunpo in Shikai. Stats Gallery White girl by erumento shii-d2y822f.jpg|Chisato with Short Hair Trivia Chisato hates spicy food Her favorite season is winter (Obvi) She carriers a small flask of whisky in her shihakusho Her favorite beverage is a White Freezee Her battle theme is Mirror Mirror (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vt9vl8iAN5Q) (from RWBY) She has a strong dislike of warm water and warm beverages Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Needs updating